Various embodiments of the present invention are related to toys. In particular, the various embodiments are related to mounts for a game board that may be mounted to a surface.
Game boards have been available for many years and generally include a substantially horizontal surface. Tokens or other types of game pieces may be placed upon the game board on the horizontal surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide game board with features that provide unique mounting configurations.